


What's It Like

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Mike Hanlon, Asexuality, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What's it like dating Richie? Mike will regret asking.Oneshot/drabble





	What's It Like

Mike and Eddie were hanging out. It was nice; they had a lot in common, and they were both pretty chill with each other actually. They'd been talking about books and stuff before Mike all of a sudden thought of something. 

"Hey Eddie," he said. "What's it like dating Richie?"

Eddie took a deep breath, a long suffering sigh. "...he once woke me up with a blow horn in my face, Mike."

"Oh my god." 

"And then he said, 'I just wanted to blow you'." As if that made it okay. 

Mike tried not to smile as he shook his head. "Damn it, Richie..."

Classic Richie. 

 


End file.
